


Wavouge: After Infinity

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Wavouge [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Campy Fluff, Comedic Relief Omega, F/F, Fluff, Mild Adult Themes, Short Stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: After the events of Sonic: Forces, Rouge returns home to minimal fanfare.





	Wavouge: After Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spaloon for bringing this ship to my attention (not on AO3, over on Tumblr), as I now know I basically need these two in my life.
> 
> Comments/Reviews are appreciated, guys/gals

There are...benefits to having nothing to do all day, and obvious negatives". It was basically yesterday I was helping Knucklehead with saving the world..again (don't ask...I guess it's part of the whole "hero" thing..). To spend as long as I did whiteout taking a little me-time was...new...but I made due just that one time. I was most anticipating that moment I return to my lovely abode, where my most radiant partner Wave is waiting to welcome me home in her arms...more or less. Between us, I won't inform her of how...anticlimactic the resolution was in the long run. 

As far as houses go, I think I've got it pretty good, despite the fact I was given my house by G.U.N, I've managed to spruce it up a bit. A little paint here and some "borrowed" artifacts there comes a loooong way to make a home unique. I'm also quite lucky Wave almost literally flew into my life, as she can do such wonderful things with tools, so I leave a lot of minor household tasks to her and her own personal comfort level. After I've been away for so long, the poor thing must have forgotten me, that's something I know I'm qualified to rectify!

Seeing that familiar front door brings back memories, like how many times I had to remind Omega that you enter houses through DOORS, not walls or windows like madmen or psychopaths...good times. Of course, Wave isn't outside, I can safely assumes she's tinkering in our garage in some way on something I can't really be bothered to ponder about right now. To my surprise, she was reclined on our couch, reading the operators manual to our good friend Omega, ironically. She seemed very into her reading, so I let myself in carefully, and stepped my way right behind her, and with the grace I pride myself in, lightly patted her shoulder.

"Guess who, pretty-bird?" I asked sarcastically. She knew who it was long before I even showed up. She didn't like my joke, as she sprang up from her seat, flinging the book across the room, hitting an idle Omega with little effect. (Long story short, Omega is much less of a threat with us than with Shadow or Eggman on that island.)

"Rouge...did you really have to do that?" Her voice was nice to hear, even if it wasn't exactly happy at the time.

"Of course I did...by the way, hello big guy..."

Omega looked at me, unflinching and closed, until he turned to face Wave, and then looked back at me.

"GREETINGS AGENT ROUGE...PRIORITY TARGET: WAVE, SWALLOW IS...UNHARMED"

"Good, keep it that way" I then shimmied my way next to Wave, of course leaving room for our friend the worlds deadliest tin can, an offer he has yet to accept, by the way.

"So..what's been keeping you busy?" My eyes looking warmly into Waves, her annoyance with my previous antics still visible on her expression.

"Working on our gear of course! You'd be surprised how often these things need maintenance!"

I was a bit off-put by her reply, while I love the girl to pieces...she can sometimes talk about things like that for hours if I let her.

"Ah...so...how much did you miss little old me?" I was basically fishing for compliments and she knew it

"Rouge...back when we first met, I was a wreck when you went of the grid for almost a month without contacting me...but this is like...the 6th or 7th major catastrophe you had to help stop since then...I kinda kept my self busy instead." 

"Oh, you dirty bird, you!" I said, playfully swatting her wrist for added effect. 

"I...didn't mean that!" She's starting to catch my innuendo.

Sheepish perversion aside, I soon folded my arm around her as nonchalantly as I could.

"All odd statements not withstanding, it is nice to see you." Wave muttered, making sure Omega didn't hear her

"Then what are you waiting for? Come and give Momma Bat a kiss!" She didn't HATE that nickname I gave myself, so I'm gonna keep it. She spent the next minute trying to work her beak in a comfortable position with my lips, to little success, letting out an angered groan.

"Aww...you poor widdle thing" I joke, while pecking kisses across every visible bit of skin/feathers I can get my hands on, including her beak.

"CORRECTION: "WIDDLE" IS NOT A PROPER WORD OF THE ENGLISH DIALECT" Omega pipes up, not detecting my annoyance

I ignored him, continuing my "assault" on my defenseless bird. Wave was either aroused or tired, as she didn't do anything to stop me.

"So...how about I give you some stress relief, babe..." 

"I...I'm not stressed, Rouge.."

"Oh hush...let me do my magic..." I then slithered my way down her thin frame, messily kissing everything not hidden behind her clothes.

"Rouge...can we..not right now?" Her voice seemed achy with concern.

"What's the matter?" I ask, tilting my head ever so slightly to increase how worried I looked. Of course, being all over her a few seconds ago didn't help.

"I really don't want to screw with...him watching" She's referring to Omega, of course, which made me laugh slightly.

"You sweet, innocent thing...Omega's a killing machine...seeing a bird and a bat having some "fun" isn't going to harm him in any way..."

"Eh...its still a mood killer..." 

I was a bit disappointed, but she was kind of right. I decided to give her a light "pat" on her tail feathers, causing her to leap a bit again.

"You're the boss, hon..." I said, aligning myself back to a seated position.

"What's gotten you so riled up, Rouge?"

"Ugh...spending so long listening to sonic and his friends made me miss my pretty purple songbird."

"So...you still don't think Shadow is gonna show up anytime soon?" Wave changed the subject, which I allowed in my infinite mercy.

"AGENT: SHADOW IS M.I.A AFTER THE DISCOVERY OF MORE SHADOW CLONES, DESPITE THEM BEING OF INFINITES CREATION, THIS UNIT RECCOMENDS SEARCH AND RESCUE MISSION"

"Calm down, O...he's fine, he's probably trying to ride a motorcycle again and got lost...like last time" Sadly...it wasn't sarcasm on my part.

"INQUIRY: IS THIS "WAVE" CREATURE A REPLACEMENT TO AGENT: SHADOW?"

I laughed again at his brash questioning

"How so?"

"IVO ROBOTNIKS DATABASE STATES THE "ORIGINAL" SHADOW HARBORED FEELINGS FOR YOU DEEP IN THE RECESSES OF HIS MIND, AND AS I AM TO ASSUME OURS WAS THE ORIGINAL..."

"Wow...that's...worrying"

"ELABORATE, AGENT ROUGE."

"I mean...he's a nice guy and all...but he's a lab expriment made to copy Sonic...that really isn't the most attractive type of guy for me."

"QUERY: SHALL THIS UNIT DELETE YOUR STATEMENT, AS TO SOFTEN THE BLOW?"

"Eh, just like with Knucklehead...I may tease from time to time...but they hopefully know the difference"

"STATEMENT: SHADOW IS NOW "FRIENDZONED""

Wave smirked at the sheer abrasive way Omega blurted that out. I then nestled closer to Wave, making sure I was still up to my standards of appearance, which are oddly high if im being fair here, but that's neither here nor there. I then looked around, making sure everything is as I left it. The nice clean walls, slightly decorated with photos of us in many of our various outings, like those Olympics we participated in (Multiple times, actually). The floors still the same solid wood-like substitue that cost me quite a bit to get installed in just the right way. In my mind, Omega is kind of like a decoration that talks, since he hasn't been up to much as of recent.

"So...have you even left the house since I left, doll?"

"Yeah, but I'm more of a homebody after all..."

"Well...that must mean I'm all the company you'll ever need.."

"Not exactly, but...sorta maybe..."

I fake pout, sticking out my lip to look even more hurt.

"You really are good at acting, Rouge..."

My fake demeanor caves immediately, and i smiled like I stole something.

"It's part of the job, hon..."

I stand up, and overact stretching and yawning to get across my current mood

"Oh dear, am I tired...I'm gonna go draw a bath and relax...you two play nice" I state, more of an order than a request, as I immediately remove my gloves and hand them to Omega to hold onto for now. Once I left the main room and began bathing, Omega started talking to Wave...at least, this is according to her.

"QUESTION: HOW IS...YOUR DAY?" Omega asked, trying to break the awkward silence of the room, which was only slightly filled by the distant sounds of me humming

"Uh...goood? So...how long have you known Rouge, exactly?"

"ANSWER: AGENT ROUGE AND I GO BACK TO APPROXIMATELY 2003 AD, WHEN WE COOPERATED TO PUT AN END TO EGGMAN'S SCHEME AT THE TIME. FOLLOW-UP QUESTION: ARE YOU TWO TO BE CONSIDERED "DATING".?

"Why do you want to know?" The awkwardness could have been cut with a knife, I'd imagine

"REPLY: I AM COMMENCING GOSSIP..."

"Oookay..."

The room remained mostly silent for a while after, until I came back, wearing a bathrobe so I could remain decent.

"Well hello pretty bird...wanna come and join me in some r&r?"

Wave pretty much leapt out of her seat, and nodded repeatedly.

"Yup...Let's go...right now..."

She then sprinted ahead of me, which surprised me at the time. I then looked Omega with a smirk

"You okay, big guy?"

"STATEMENT: OMEGA MADE A NEW FRIEND"


End file.
